<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There is no room for innocence by byami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272066">There is no room for innocence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/byami/pseuds/byami'>byami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The ballad of the paladins [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gavin Reed, Connor &amp; Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor &amp; Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Twins, Elijah Kamski &amp; Gavin Reed are Half-Siblings, Elijah Kamski &amp; Gavin Reed are Siblings, Elijah Kamski Being Elijah Kamski, Elijah Kamski Being an Asshole, Elijah Kamski is a god, Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, Everything is Reed's Fault, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gavin Reed is a Mess, Hurt Gavin Reed, M/M, Magic-Users, Porn With Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Tina Chen &amp; Gavin Reed Friendship, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:42:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/byami/pseuds/byami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The androids are in war with the human empire of Detroitia and for the first time, they have a chance to become independent and free. With their knight in shining armour, Crown Prince Nines, victory is not longer a dream. Just the Dark Paladin can stop them now and Nines is looking forward to kill the mysterious man. Gavin doesn't plan to die as a farmer by the hands of some manhunters, but sometimes, life hates him.<br/>*********<br/>That close he could see some birthmarks on his enemy's pale skin. Deep brows and angular cheekbones.<br/>"You are well built - for a farmer."<br/>Gavin tried not to shiver. The other man was surrounded by a strange, intoxicating smell that he had only experienced twice in his life. He shuddered involuntarily as the pain faded into the background. "All the field work keeps you strong."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Allen/Gavin Reed, Daniel &amp; Gavin Reed, Daniel/Gavin Reed, Elijah Kamski &amp; Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson/Connor, Markus &amp; Jericho Members (Detroit: Become Human), Tina Chen &amp; Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The ballad of the paladins [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There is no room for innocence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">1.There is no room for innocence</span> </strong>
</p><p>The light broke through the thicket in fine rays. The dust danced like fairy dust in the stray light and trickled down to the forest floor. It hadn't rained for days and the summer hadn't just made the fields dusty. Leaves and twigs broke under their heavy boots as they tied their horses to an old oak tree.</p><p>
  <em> "Memory comes when memory's old </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I am never the first to know ” </em>
</p><p>A deep voice brought the old words to life. They rose lazily, almost sadly, and the horses immediately calmed down and began to graze the ground.</p><p>A young woman looked up, her black hair tightly tied back, before shaking her head in amusement and scratching symbols of protection in the tree so that no one would steal the horses.</p><p>It was not her specialty, but the signs, as a silent prayer to the God-King, were kept relatively simple and everyone from Detrotia knew a handful of the symbols.</p><p>
  <em> “Following the stream up North </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Where do people like us float. " </em>
</p><p>She put her knives away and looked at her singing companion who had put on the last part of his disguise. His deep, warm bass vibrated melodiously in her ears. She loved listening to him. Each of them did it when they sat around the campfire in the evening. It took away their worry, lulled them to a peaceful sleep, or filled them with joy when they partied together.</p><p>"Instead of singing, we should get to work, Gavin." The song came to an abrupt end. Gavin tightened his belt and grunted.</p><p>“Ah, now you can't wait any longer? You didn't even want to come with me, Chen. ” “ We're approaching enemy territory. It's still a damn stupid idea. But the faster we have information, the faster I can get you to turn around. "</p><p>Gavin laughed. “We're still close enough to the border. In the worst case scenario, they will consider us refugees. "</p><p>"Let's hope so. If I get fucking killed, I'll haunt you forever, ” Tina Chen warned him and then nudged him on the shoulder. He laughed again. Warm, but with a distinct trace of arrogance. His grin didn't stop until she smeared dirt on his face. He jumped back in disgust.</p><p>"What the hell, Chen?" He spat out something - hopefully just dirt - and wiped with his hand over his mouth. In the meantime she spread dirt over her pants and her own brown blouse. “We're too clean. Nobody will believe we’re fleeing farmers when we look too good. "</p><p>Reluctantly, Gavin agreed and followed her example. </p><p>It was supposed to be just a small scout mission. He had asked Tina to come with him. If he’d stayed longer in this damn camp he would have gone crazy. For days they had just sat around, planning, training, and expecting the promised battle. Without any fighting. Without any fun or action.</p><p>He just wanted a glimpse of the enemy. No fights. No risk. For the moment.</p><p>Gavin didn't wanted more.</p><p>But when did you get what you want?</p><p>*******</p><p>Richard “Nines” Stern was famous and feared for many things, but only very few enjoyed his presence and brilliance.</p><p>He was a man of action and strategy, while his reputation as a master swordsman was famous beyond the borders of the former vassal state.</p><p>His own kind, called him the silver, noble knight. </p><p>The enemy feared him as a merciless and ice cold bastard. A legendary hero who had been granted the grace and title of paladin. In truth, the divine weapon that recognized him and gave him power was stolen.</p><p>Stolen from the Creator. Stolen from the master of all artists and blacksmiths.</p><p>Stolen from the god-king of Detrotia.</p><p>And while he couldn't release all it's powers, the weapon had already served him well, but he knew the Creator's favor was not on his side. His benevolence was directed towards the enemy army and through the Creator’s grace other human paladins came into play.</p><p>Nines himself was the first android to adopt a divine weapon. But only because the queen had found a way to bind the old powers to her son in an unusual way.</p><p><em> “Still, they are only human,” </em> his mother had replied to Nines’ concerns, <em> “They may be more in number, but their bodies are weaker.” </em>The only danger, however, she had agreed with him, were the paladins of the enemy.</p><p>Especially one paladin.</p><p>Nines scanned the field. The android camp spread out below them in the valley. The white flags with their blue, triangular arms waved in the refreshing wind that made the hot day more bearable. Not much longer and dusk would break over them.</p><p>"Sir Rupert, do we have news from my cousin?"</p><p>A young man looked up next to him. He wore a dark cap and was of a calmer disposition. Most of the time he preferred the contact with his birds. Even now, Sir Rupert gently stroked the head of his messenger pigeon, which was sitting comfortably on his arm and ignored the his other compatriots. Rupert's network of spies and messengers had paid off so far, and Nines had even taken him into his intimates and asked him to gather information about the enemy, especially the Dark Paladin.</p><p>The mysterious enemy fascinated Nines. He had grown up with the legends about the man. And since then, Nines has dreamed about striking the famous paladin down. Defeating the Dark Paladin would be tantamount to their freedom … and Nines' fame would be endless.</p><p>"No. Nothing new yet, Your Highness. Jericho withstands the siege, and Lord Markus hopes you will  join them soon. Duke Richard Perkins of Detrotia seems to be planning to starve the rebels. "</p><p>Dishonorable behavior that suited the bastard Perkins. The man was a coward. Cruel and devious. Nines prayed his cousin would hold out. Markus was strong and smart. Jericho had chosen Lord Markus as their leader for a reason and Nines trusted that they would hold out.</p><p>Only two armies stood between the rescue of Jericho. Perkins was one problem, and Nines was already planning to face him and tear apart his small army ... but the battle with the army of the Dark Paladin gave him far more of a headache.</p><p>The Queen had told him to either kill or capture the enemy hero if possible. In the hope that the God-King could be blackmailed and information could be squeezed out of the human.</p><p>Nines was about to ask Rupert if his spies had learned anything about the enemy leader when Nines heard voices from the forest behind them. He turned with Rupert and the rest of his guards. All ready to fight.</p><p>A scream. High. Too high for a man. Then a strong swear and finally two figures broke out of the tree line. Less than fifty paces from them.</p><p>One was a man who looked alarmed in their direction and supported the second person. An arrow protruded from the woman's thigh.</p><p>Neither of them got far. More men broke out of the forest and circled the refugees. One of them shouted commands and it took less than two heartbeats for Nines to recognize Daniel as their leader. The soldier had checked the area and probably found a few suspicious subjects.</p><p>Nines rode up to the group and when Daniel saw him coming, the latter stepped up to meet him. The man was older than Nines and bore clear signs of his former imprisonment by the humans. He had been the brother of a Jericho councilor. As a child and adolescent Daniel had to live as a pledge and serve a nobleman from Detrotia. The abuse was clearly reflected in the scars on his disfigured face. After Daniel’s escape he was send to Nines as an advisor. Daniel had long ago lost his gentle, friendly manner - what was left was a hateful manhunter.</p><p>"My Lord," Daniel greeted him. His blond hair fell greasily on his forehead as he bowed his head respectfully. Behind him, his men held the couple in check.</p><p>"What's going on here?"</p><p>“They claim to be farmers on the run from the war. But they're humans and I'm sure they spied for the enemy. ” Daniel's merciless gaze slid back to the prisoners.</p><p>“We'll kill the man and interrogate the woman. I'm sure she will talk faster when my men are done with her. We couldn’t enjoy a Detroitian whore in a long time. "</p><p>His words were like a command and one of the soldiers tried to pull the woman away from her defender. The soldier stumbled back unsuccessfully. Blue blood spurted from his broken nose.</p><p>"Don't touch her!" Yelled the human man. His android was flawless, but with a heavy, exotic accent. It was a full voice. Like a earthquake or the thunder of a storm. Nines had seldom heard the northern accent so melodious.</p><p>It surprised him for a moment and inevitably made him got off his horse and step  closer. The strange man had managed to get his attention. With fists, kicks and loud, obscene insults he tried valiantly to protect his mate. His dirty clothes were bloody - coloured in red and blue.</p><p>He was built smaller than most androids, but still quite big for a human - and he was full of strength and fighting spirit. Two things Nines admired. The brown, short hair was nothing special and there was dirt on his cheek and nose.</p><p>And yet, there was something about him; something wild and strong that caught Nines’ eye. In that wildness there was a strange beauty which, coupled with his bravery and stupidity, could not be hidden. Nines didn't know where the urge came from so suddenly - but he found it fascinating to look at this person.</p><p>He stepped closer, curious. Some of the androids around him looked very battered. Stab wounds. Cuts. Bruises. It wasn't easy to hurt their kind. They were stronger and faster than humans and yet <em> two farmers </em> had managed to hold out against an armed unit for a while.</p><p>Weapons they might have used must have been lost on their run through the forest. Now they only had their fists to defend themselves. As well as their voices.</p><p>"Leave her alone! We haven't done anything to you! We did nothing to deserve this!"</p><p>Daniel spat on the floor. "You did nothing? <em> Nothing </em> ?! ” The manhunter growled and kicked the human again. Daniel sent him to the ground, where the farmer lay dazed. The woman started scolding and tried to get to him, but one of the soldiers tore open her blouse. Buttons popped off and landed in the grass. Others held her down and tried to pull off her trousers.</p><p>Meanwhile, Daniel kept talking himself into a rage. “You humans kept us as slaves. You have tortured us for centuries. Beat us. Abused and slaughtered us for your pleasure. ” </p><p>The farmer struggled up, still half hunched over, but stubborn. ”And then you want to do the same to us? We're just farmers. We lived peacefully on the border and ... " The young man spat blood and grass," ... You are no better. You have no honor. "</p><p>Then the human wanted to rush back to the androids, which forced the woman down. But he didn't get far. Daniel reached into the dirty hair and pulled it back with a violent jerk. The farmer collapsed on his knees and was forced to stay there. A knife at his throat. Blood ran down the cheeky fellow's face and his tortured, provocative grin was gruesome. His breath came in gusts from between his bloodied teeth. But in between there was a flash of white.</p><p>Nines frowned and felt himself get closer to the scene.</p><p>“You don't know anything about honor, rat! Come on! Take the woman away and give her to the rest of the men when you're done. Cut her throat when she is no longer useful!" ,Daniel roared.</p><p>The young human winced as if he'd been hit again. He tried to get up regardless of the blade cutting into his throat. That made Nines smile inevitably.</p><p>"Stop." His voice broke the cursing and froze everyone present. Rupert glanced at him worriedly, but remained silent.</p><p>"If he's so keen to prove the Detroitians have honor, let him prove it and amuse us."</p><p>Daniel paused and seemed to think about it. His brow furrowed as he looked back and forth between Nines and the prisoners. Calculating.</p><p>“He hurt my men and should compensated for it, my Lord!" The blond android said, radiating bloodlust.</p><p>“Then at least let her go! She's not a threat, ” the farmer pleaded, but his voice was still firm. Almost commanding. His gaze was no longer on Daniel, but on Nines. As if he knew that Nines had the power to spare their little lives.</p><p>How fascinating.</p><p>"Let’s make a sacred trade," the Detroitian vagabond suddenly whispered without breaking eye contact with Nines. "I'll do whatever you want, but let her go."</p><p>Nines clicked his tongue. This willingness to make sacrifices touched him, but -</p><p>"You don't know what you're saying, Detroitian!" Daniel spat venomously, but Nine's commanding hand silenced him. He allowed the human to continue talking. When the human swallowed, his Adam's apple danced visibly in his throat and the knife pressed deeper into his skin until it was bleeding slightly.</p><p>"I know exactly what I'm talking about. A life for a life", this time his voice trembled, "I will promise to help you or any another android, if you spare her life. I’ll swear by blood and the God-King.”</p><p>Nines was quiet. The boy knew that an android would never break a sacred trade, but nobody of these soldiers would make one with a pathetic human. Still, the human looked up to him.</p><p>“I don’t have a reason to take this trade. You are just a farmer”, but Nines didn’t say no. The small human was fascinating. He seems to know that the only chance of survival was Nines.</p><p>The next move of the strange farmer surprised Nines. He could feel, how the young man eyed him and he began to smile. It was bitter, but full of arrogance. “I can do it. But just for you. If I do, will you take the sacred trade?”</p><p>"That bastard just wants to buy some time. Let’s kill him" Daniel sneered and stopped almost in shock at the human's answer.</p><p>“I have a lot more experience. She has no idea how to appreciate a good cock."</p><p>The startled silence was broken by Nine's laughter. He crossed his arms over his chest while a smile danced across his features. Not friendly, but amused. And mixed with hunger.</p><p>“Well, now I'm curious. Show me what you can do ... and if you're good, boy, we'll let her go. Maybe even you, too.” </p><p>Daniel wanted to protest, but a look on the part of his prince silenced him.</p><p>"No, damn it, just keep your hands off him, you pigs-" The woman's protests died down when her comrade sent her a look and ordered her to shut up. “Better one of us get out of here, Tina. I can do it.”</p><p>His grin tried to be confident, but it cracked uncertainty at the corners of his mouth and his eyes were full of fire. She bit her lip and shut up.</p><p>The young man exhaled heavily through his mouth and faked a grin. "So how is the name of the bastard I’ll serve?" </p><p>Daniel seemed to want to hit him again, but Nines stopped him and ordered the human to stand up. He struggled up under the prince's watchful eyes.</p><p>*****</p><p>Gavin’s face burned like hell, his pulse was racing, but he had to be strong for Tina. This shit was his fault and he wasn't going to let them die now. Especially not when he thought about what the android were up to do.</p><p>Gavin wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and sent a quick prayer to the God-King. Whether he could hear it or not. He could use all the help he could to get through this. If he was not convincing, there was no reason for a sacred trade.</p><p>Tina was still staring at him with wide eyes. Pleading. Desperate.</p><p><em> I'm sorry </em>, he whispered wordlessly to her and licked his swollen lips. Then he forced his gaze away from her battered form and looked at the large android that might give him the slightest chance. He was an impressive figure. Broad shoulders, a penetrating look and elegant clothes. His pure aura seemed to rule over the others.</p><p>Gavin recognized a leader when he had one in front of him, and he recognized a man who was interested in him. He hadn't missed the way his gaze lingered on him. It was a slim chance, but for Tina he was ready to take the risk.</p><p>He returned the gaze of the icy eyes, knowing that this kind of man was drawn to it, if he showed no weakness, he licked his lips again. "Do you want to start?"</p><p>A dark laugh answered him. Followed by a shake of the head.</p><p>"Undress yourself."</p><p>Gavin's heart jumped. He had hoped it would be quick. Not that they completely humiliate him. With trembling hands he pulled his shirt off his head. He felt the looks on his skin. The first were still irritated, others turned away ... and the rest had no hesitation in staring directly at him. He felt their eyes dart over his tanned skin, examining him like a piece of meat as he undid the belt and reached for the strings of his pants.</p><p>At that moment a shadow appeared before him. Gavin's head jerked up and he found himself less than two steps across from the large android. His eyes gilded appraisingly over Gavin's shapely upper body and when he reached out a hand to trace the scar on Gavin's chest with his finger, the human had to pull himself together not to flinch. The android was radiating warmth as temperatures around them began to drop with the sun.</p><p>That close he could see some birthmarks on his enemy's pale skin. Deep brows and angular cheekbones.</p><p>"You are well built - for a farmer."</p><p>Gavin tried not to shiver. The other man was surrounded by a strange, intoxicating smell that he had only experienced twice in his life. He shuddered involuntarily as the pain faded into the background. "All the field work keeps you strong."</p><p>"Sire."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>A large hand roughly grabbed his chin. “You can call me Sire. And I paid you a compliment. So?"</p><p>Gavin's nostrils pricked up and he felt the urge to spit in the other's flawless face, but for Tina he pulled himself together. If he made a mistake, both of them would pay for it. But, at the same time, he shuddered thanks to the deep voice. In another life, at another place, he would like to play with this man for dominance in the bedroom.</p><p>"Thank you ... Sire." The words burned on Gavin's tongue. The android stepped back from him and now Gavin realized that all eyes were on him. Even the bastard who had captured them looked now at the young man greedily.</p><p>Phuck. He had almost forgotten what his own magic could do. But wasn't he hoping to convince them as a last resort?</p><p>Gavin closed his eyes. Then, slowly, surrounded by hostile eyes, he took off his boots and finally his pants. The cold air made him shiver as it caressed his legs and the blades of grass tickled the soles of his feet.</p><p>Behind him he heard a humiliating whistle and a strange voice that whispered almost irreverently, "By the Creator, that's a damn pretty ass." Gavin bit his lip while he could feel their eyes like fingers on his skin. "And a nice dick."</p><p>Although Gavin was never ashamed and had no problem washing himself with the others in his own camp or wrestling nacked for sport, he now felt the need to cover himself up. Throwing a longing look at his clothes, he held his hands in front of his crotch.</p><p>The blond stepped forward. His smile was dirty, his eyes hard as stone. “I think you wanted to give us a chance and show us your honor. So hands off. ” Gavin's gaze darted back and forth between him and the tall android - and he was clearly taking too long for the android pig. The blond grabbed Gavin's wrists and yanked them aside to give the soldiers a better view of his most intimate areas.</p><p>Gavin felt his face burn with shame and hatred, before he punched the bastard in his disfigured face. Free again, Gavin staggered back and almost tripped. Hard hands caught him.  He felt them between his thighs, could feel them reaching for his member and grabbing his buttocks as if they had never seen bare skin before.</p><p>One hand closed almost brutally on his member and began to pump it. Startled, he let out a scream and rammed the elbow backwards. He heard it crack. Warm, blue blood splattered on his back and he was free again - he immediately fled back to the center of the circle.</p><p>“At the wrath of the God-King! Don't touch him! ” Tina roared before crying desperately. The sound almost broke Gavin's heart. Behind him, the man he must have hit, cursed, but before the bastard could take revenge, Gavins felt himself pulled back and stumbled against a warm, large body. Hot breath hit the back of his neck and finally his ear.</p><p>"Tell me your name and I'll make sure not everyone gets a bite."</p><p>Gavin swallowed. The deep bass made his ears ring and something stirred inside him. Magic. The man behind him was fringed with powerful magic that confused and clouded Gavin's senses. Even if he had planned to fight with his fists- the thought now finally died. His lips parted by themselves.</p><p>"Reed."</p><p>“Well, Reed”, the android tested its name on the tongue as if it were an exotic drop of wine, “I want you to behave. Otherwise I cannot guarantee your friend's life."</p><p>It was harder to breathe, but Gavin wasn't going to be broken. Not as long as there was still some fighting spirit in him. <em> If it's not your game </em> , the voice whispered in his head, <em> you have to get hold of it. </em></p><p>Easier said than done, but he would try. Gavin moistened his lips and whispered back in his darkest tone. “What do I have to do so that you don't pass me around, Sire? That would be a waste ... if you could have everything all by yourself. "</p><p>A laugh tickled his neck. Soft lips ran over the sensitive skin there and for a moment he believed that the dark-haired android had inhaled his scent deeply. "Who says I want this, Reed?"</p><p>"When I'm done with you, you don't want anyone else", Gavin answered, as they were alone at this foreign place. </p><p>"These are big words for someone who until now has only talked and doesn't keep his word."</p><p>“It’s hard to act arounds these bastards.”</p><p>The tall android hummed. “Turn around.”</p><p>Gavin stayed where he was. He felt that this command was not for him. It was hard and cold and he saw how the androids made stunned faces. The leader of the manhunters dared to speak: “But, My Lord, he could attack-”</p><p>“I think that I can defend myself, Daniel. And nobody touch the woman. I don’t care what happens to humans, but I keep my word. Your better don’t behave like the humans who had raped your mothers and sisters - you’re better than that. If not, I’ll execute you for your behaviour.” Then he looked back at Gavin. “I promise that nobody will touch you - apart from me, who you have chosen for the trade.”</p><p>A big, dark smile crossed Gavin’s face. Good. His magic was good enough to charm the android leader. He could save Tina and his own ass. The other androids stayed still and turned around, while Chen looked perplexed at her comrade. Her eyebrow rose. A quiet question, but Gavin shook his head. It was better if she didn’t start an attack again. She sighed and closed her eyes.</p><p>For now, it was his battle. </p><p>Gavin suddenly felt let go and when he slowly turned around, the android stared defiantly at him. His eyes were still cool, if interested. It filled the young man with anger and sudden ambition.</p><p>"Touch yourself."</p><p>He would show that bastard.</p><p>Gavin closed his eyes, trying to ignore the dangerous situation. His hands touched his chest. Slowly and carefully. Still unsure as he tried to think of something else.</p><p>In his mind he saw his tent. The soft bed, made of pillows and furs. The wine was still heavy and fruity in his memory. Allen had picked it up somewhere and had gifted it to Gavin. He remembered how the captain had captured his lips, how they had fought for control and finally rolled hot and damp on the furs.</p><p>He started rubbing his nipples gently. Allen's teeth, which had nibbled at him tenderly before he whispered soft, caressing words to him.</p><p>The memory did what it should. Gavin shivered and felt himself get hot. Slowly his hand wandered deeper and he began to run his hand between his thighs before he grabbed his member and began to massage it slowly. The touch made him shiver and he barely noticeably began to gasp.</p><p>His hands - No, Allen's hands rubbed him. Stroked across his tip. His thumb circled over the wet flesh and elicited another lascivious noise. Gavin imagined the captain closing his lips around his member and began to caress it with his tongue. The warm, talented mouth had almost driven him mad.</p><p>Allen's glassy look. Dark and auspicious. Devouring.</p><p>The first drops pearled over Gavin's fingertips and for a moment he had forgotten where he was.</p><p>Until the dark, foreign voice echoed in his ear again. "You are really attractive ... so shaky and panting." A single finger scratched Gavin's spine and made him shudder. Before he knew it, he made a loud groan and then pressed his hand to his mouth in shame. He hadn't noticed how his knees had started to tremble or how much his face was burning. “But I don’t want you to imagine someone else.”</p><p>Gavin didn’t know how the tall android knew it - and it didn’t matter.</p><p>A hand reached around Gavin’s chest and pinched his right nipple. He winced, twitched weakly, but the other wouldn't let him escape. Gavin was pressed back to the hard body behind him and his grey eyes widened.</p><p>"Phuck," Gavin said harshly, getting that damn laugh again.</p><p>"How hard they are", the android purred next to his ear, "Before you can prove your promising words ... I want to see how you come." A sharp pain shot through Gavin before a loud moan broke over his lips.</p><p>Oh Phuck. A goddamn neck biter.</p><p>Gavin freed himself and held the tingling back of his neck. He stared at the bastard, trembling all over and with burning eyes and filled with forbidden lust.</p><p>“Reed! Wait! ", Tina yelled, but by then he sank to his knees and spread his legs in front of the enemy. He couldn't look at her and he prayed she wasn't looking. Even, if she had found him in more embarrassing sexual situations. </p><p>While he looked up at the red sky, the other circled him. Lurking and cutting mockery on the tongue. “Maybe I should keep you if you're doing well. After a bath. "</p><p>"Fuck you," Gavin growled under his troubled breathing and widened when he suddenly felt a heavy pressure against his abdomen. A dirty boot pressed painfully against his member. The next curse rolled over his tongue as he stared into the dark eyes above him.</p><p>"Did you say something? "</p><p>"Fuck you, asshole."</p><p>The pressure on his member increased and Gavin rolled his eyes helplessly. The touch was just right. Not enough to hurt him. Not enough to let him come. But hard enough to enjoy the pressure. He didn’t know how the bastard was doing it, but he felt like the android was changing the lead.</p><p>"No, but I’ll fuck you if you ask nicely."</p><p>Gavin's eyes widened and his member twitched. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe he was the one who was bewitched. Never before - and with a goddamn enemy android - he felt such an arousal. Something was wrong. This man shouldn’t have such a big effect on him. He felt like he would burn in lust with the lightest touch from this guy. </p><p>Who was this android? </p><p>In the meantime, the leader undid his pants to free his own member.</p><p>A sinful smile on the face. It seemed that he had changed his mind again.</p><p>"Time to show what you can do, boy."</p><p>Gavin came up slowly. His eyes fixed on the long, throbbing dick and vowed that if they survived that he would make them all pay for it.</p><p>*****</p><p>Nines buried his hand deep in the tousled head of hair, ramming himself deeper and deeper into the man's throat. His mouth was hot and tight. He had almost expected Reed to bite him. But instead that cheeky, nimble tongue danced around his pulsing flesh with a skill that was second to none.</p><p>Reed wasn't exaggerating. He knew what he was doing and probably already had a lot of experience. The very thought made Nines pull the stubborn head closer.</p><p>He couldn't even say what had come over him. He should have killed the two of them. Quick and painless. And even if not, it was not his way of participating in these activities, and certainly not in public, but now, between those lovely lips, he felt closer to divinity than ever before.</p><p>The paladin groaned with pleasure. Not loud, but he was still half naked in front of his own men - and in fact he didn't care.</p><p>Nines had demanded this farmer as spoils of war and thus saved him from the other soldiers. His gaze slid over the battered and dirty face again as if he were hoping to learn more about the man kneeling in front of him.</p><p>A farmer who lived close to their border might know the androids' sacred law. Perhaps the hard work had indeed hardened him, but each scar seemed to tell a different story. One on the back reminded Nines of the star-shaped wound left by an arrow. Others were clearly from blades. Maybe from knives. Maybe brawls with other villagers ... or actually more than that?</p><p>The thought got his blood pumping even more.</p><p>The young man followed his orders. Not out of obedience, but out of defiance and in the hope of escaping death. He loosened his grip for a moment and gave Reed more air to breathe before sinking back into the tempting mouth.</p><p>Finally he felt the body tremble in front of him. Reed's eyes rolled back and his hand clutched the prince's thigh - it was several seconds before Nines understood what had just happened and that made him come too. Hard. And deep.</p><p>Nines slumped slightly on his knees, overwhelmed by the pleasure of his climax. For a moment, he actually really thought about taking the boy to his camp and keeping him. Slowly Nines pulled out his limp member, rubbed the boy's scalp again and enjoyed the sight of the flushed cheeks and puffy eyes that stared at him unbroken. Shame. Anger. Lust. Yes, all of that, he could see in the gray-blue iris. But also the fighting spirit.</p><p>In peace of mind, Nines straightened his robes and then pushed the dirty clothes over to the farmer.</p><p>“You can leave. Never be seen here again or it will cost you your pretty head. "</p><p>*****</p><p>"Gavin!" Tina's scream hurt his ears as she violently hit his chest. He pulled her closer and buried his face on her shoulder, repeatedly whispering apologies.</p><p>"Those fucking androids almost ..." she broke off and clutched his back with her hands. He groaned softly in pain and then held it out in silence, "... you were almost-fuck, the others would have behead me. I have sworn-"</p><p>She broke off and between sobs, cursed the androids and Gavin's stupid ass.</p><p>"It was the only way to save you - us." With soft force he put her down at the ground. She hissed like a snake, but she let him touch the injured leg. The shaft was broken. A big part still pierced her flesh and Gavin knew that the androids used a kind of arrowhead that made more damage if you pulled it out. The horrific hocks at the tip would take big parts of the flesh if it was removed and the blood flow would rise and leave big holes. </p><p>“You couldn't have known that he would keep his word! Most of them are worthless liars and traitors when it comes to Detroitia. "</p><p>Carefully he wiped the tears from her cheeks.</p><p>"It worked. Only that counts. We are still alive." Gavin’s gaze went back to the injured leg. Both of them had seen enough of the arrow to know what to do. "Are you ready?"</p><p>"No", she growled and watched how Gavin ripped fabric from his shirt. She took it without hesitation. The fabric was somehow clean, but it smelled and Tina pressed her lips together. </p><p>"You had much worse. You remember the one time as you felt into the snake pit? Or as you thought it was clever to seduce the android priestess? She burned you ass as she caught you spying. You whined like a baby as I healed your miserable assbuts. Such a shame. The ladies of the court missed you dearly," Gavin joked to distract her, while his best friend rolled her eyes dramatically.</p><p>The moon light was weak tonight. It was Chen's luck that Gavin didn't need it. He could see Tina's red cheeks, her sweaty forehead and even her little stress wrinkles like it was bright daylight. </p><p>There was no easy way to do it. He grabbed the shaft and in one fast and hard movement he pulled it out. Tina bit on the fabric and moaned in agony. For a moment she looked like she would faint, but she just felt back and breathed through her nostrils. Blood coloured her pale skin and pants. </p><p>Gavin placed his hand over the wound and called for his magic. The power touched Tina's flesh. A warm light pulsed like a heartbeat in the night and healed the wound in the blink of an eye. </p><p>"Better?"</p><p>"Better," she said, raising again. Her face seemed tired. "Nothing is more annoying than an arrow in the leg." </p><p>Gavin snickered. It was good to see that Tina didn't lose her humour. But she also didn't forget. Neither was she done with him.</p><p>Chen punched him again. </p><p>This time in his stomach. “What were you thinking? You perv, stupid, crazy asshole!” </p><p>“What are you talking about?”, he coughed, but he felt the shame again. She just looked at him. She knowed enough about his sexual preferences and former partners to judge and know him best. </p><p>“You didn’t play shit. You’re attracted to this android bastard.  Did he put a jinx on you? Let me see-”</p><p>“You’re not good enough to find a jinx”, Gavin’s smile was hard, “And no low android could charm me. You know that. I’m mightier than that.”</p><p>Gavin had a guess what had happened. Their magic was compatible. Something that had never happened before. </p><p>It scared him.</p><p>Because he knew what it meant.</p><p>"I've get you out of a ritual orgy and I fucking interrupted you and Allen before,  but I never saw you so wasted. Your magic was lacking. You had no fucking control over it", she sounded more concerned than angry. "Thanks to a damn android.  What,  if somebody hears about this? What if he has really bewitched you? That's treason!"</p><p>Slowly he raised his eyes to the sky. The moon would light their way, but they also had to find their way back. Tina sniffed one last time, then wiped her face with her sleeve. “They'll pay for that. I will protect you. I swear, Gav. By my honor. By the God-King. " Tina's hand twitched to her site. "I'll never ever again leave the camp without my babies."</p><p>Her <em> babies </em>were her beloved twin blades.  They stayed with Gavin's sword in the Detrotia camp. They had not planned to get seen or even caught. For this reason they had left their personal weapons behind. The androids would have sensed their magical weapons and they would have given away their hiding place.</p><p>Not that it helped so much.</p><p>Gavin forced a smile and kissed her forehead.</p><p>"And I'll always take care of you, Chen."</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p>It was the eve of the battle. The sun slowly began to set on the horizon and colored the sky in purple and yellow streaks. The clouds cleared, others puffed up like the plumage of Rupert's birds. Even now one of them was crouching on the lap of his keeper and having his neck petted.</p><p>They sat around a small fire. It was big enough to warm them up while some emptied their bowls. The porridge wasn't particularly, but they needed their strength. The physical as well as that of magic. But for that they needed thirium. A substance obtained from crystals. A Liquid,  that could be consumed by the androids and it helped them to collect their magic, to recover and to survive for decades.</p><p>But access was limited. Many of the thirium mines were in the Detroitia area, and the androids had only been given what was absolutely necessary to survive over the past few years. It was one of their primary goals to conquer the mines and associated lands to end the misery. More thirium meant more power and more power for the androids against their enemies.</p><p>But at the same time, it had been one of the things that had helped to control the androids for centuries since their creation by the God-King.</p><p>Thankful, Nines took the bottle of thirium from his brother's hands. Connor was his older twin. They looked very alike, but where Connor was warm, Nines was deadly cold. Nine's eyes were clear and blue like ice in a river. Connor’s were brown, like the wood that crackled in the flames. Nines was also half a head taller and more muscular, his features harder and his disposition mostly sinister. </p><p>And Connor himself, had given him the throne.</p><p>Officially, to serve the country in other ways. Unofficially, there had always been problems between Connor and their mother, the queen. </p><p>They only had agreed in one thing - that Nines was a better choice for the crown. Connor himself was only happy to get rid of his duties and worries as Crown Prince and to turn to the simple pleasures in life. Regardless of the fact that they were at war and that Connor made an excellent spy.</p><p>He even managed to get in touch with one of the enemy paladins. How exactly, Nines didn't even want to know. Instead, Nines put the mouthpiece of the drinking tube to his lips and drank.</p><p>It felt good when the blue liquid trickled down his throat and for morale he decided to spend a few more hours with his soldiers. The crown prince passed the drinking tube and licked his lips before listening to the others. They told each other legends of their homeland, funny stories and sang together to relieve tension before the battle.</p><p>The mood was tense, grim, but also of a strange lightness and certainty of victory. They were stronger than humans. Older. More experienced. More in number. And they had their prince, their shining silver paladin and savior.</p><p>When the subject came to Nines, it spread to the paladins. It was common knowledge that the Queen of androids had stolen the holy weapon from the God-King. The silver sword was filled with magic and the only fabulous weapon the androids had ever been able to capture.</p><p>It had taken Amanda, the queen, years to manipulate and corrupt the magic of the paladin weapon. Nines was the first android capable of wielding one of these weapons. So far they had only chosen humans and given them their terrifying power. They had already taken down one of God-Kings Kamski's paladins.</p><p>The blue bull: Wilson. They had lured him into a trap with the help of Daniel and tricked him to safety with Connor. Finally, the decisive battle between him and Nines had broken out. The Blue Bull hadn't been the strongest of the divine paladins, but against Nine's weapon and his added power through the thirium, Wilson wasn’t a worthy opponent for the android prince.</p><p>More names were mentioned. Everyone feared and well known: The Black Widow. The Gray Wolf. The Hunting Falcon of god. The Detroit Lion.</p><p>And of course the Dark Paladin.</p><p>The legends about him were numerous - he had lived so much longer than most humans and androids. If you believed the stories, this man was half man, half god. He owed his father's divine inheritance the long life and youthful countenance. The father, a god whose name had long been forgotten, had once lost his life to the God-King.</p><p>Once the God-King had been cast out by the other gods due to his weak body - alone, in the wilderness, he had managed to survive and was finally accepted by ordinary humans. They had spent their mortal lives knocking stones out of mines. Hard, dangerous work. There the God-King discovered his talent and recognized his power. Creation was in his blood, and his cleverness and creativity gave him the ability to rise from the dust and overthrow the gods. He had never forgotten nor forgiven how they cast him out and left him to die.</p><p>On the other hand, he showed benevolence towards humans and while they were forgetting the names of the old gods, the new god Kamski had risen to be their king and given them peace, security and prosperity. He ruled over them immortally for centuries - until he created the androids as servants and slaves for humanity.</p><p>But despite all the hatred of his kind, Kamski could not bring himself to kill the last remnant of the old gods. A small, orphaned child his own father fathered with a mortal. The God-King had taken it under his wing and forged it into his greatest weapon.</p><p>The drinking tube reached Daniel and he drank greedily while one of his comrades laughed. "I think the rumors are true."</p><p>Connor's shaking head couldn't dissuade the other android either. "No! There must be some truth in the rumors. The God-King doesn’t let anyone else come to him then his horde of whores! ” </p><p>“ Priestesses ”, interrupted another and was immediately dismissed.</p><p>“They are all treacherous whores of their own kind. He only created all these women so that they could be his personal slaves and read every wish from his lips. And since the God-King withdrew to his temple, no one has been allowed to come to him except them. Except for the Dark Paladin! "</p><p>"But they are brothers!", Connor interrupted him, horrified, "That's impossible!"</p><p>“The old gods weren't any better either,” Daniel snorted, “I've heard the stories from someone. The ancients weren't saints and in no way better than Kamski is. "</p><p>"It's just stupid rumors," Connor contradicted, while Nines raised his eyebrows in confusion. He wasn't someone who was interested in gossip, but Connor was always well informed for his assignments and knew every person and every story that was circulating.</p><p>“How do you want to know that?” </p><p>The older prince approached and returned the look stubborn and annoyed, before answering Daniel: “I have good contacts and I have been around humans longer than all of you! I know enough about the Dark Paladin. And I don't think that Kamski would otherwise allow him to behave like that!"</p><p>"What behavior?" Nines asked calmly but interested. Anything he knew about his dangerous enemy could be useful. Connor now looked embarrassed and struggled a moment before he answered: “It is said that the demigod has different lovers. At least that's what rumors say in the enemy camp. "</p><p>Without meaning to, Nines started laughing. Is that what it was about? Didn't they have anything better to do? He shook his head and hid his grin behind his closed fist.</p><p>Connor ignored his fit of amusement and tried to defend his words. “Kamski wouldn't allow him all these affairs if the rumours are true! And what about all his priestesses? No man is allowed in his temple!"</p><p>"The sick bastard keeps a harem of androids - nothing surprises me anymore." Daniel snorted.</p><p>Nines also knew the rumors about the holy priestesses of the God-King. Blonde, blue-eyed androids. Allegedly all sisters. Allegedly all from one family. Allegedly all the same person, created by God himself to take care of all his needs. There were different stories, but nobody knew for sure.</p><p>"But-", Connor began and Daniel interrupted him harshly:</p><p>“Nobody else is allowed to visit him. Only the Dark Paladin comes into the holy of holies."</p><p>Connor started to protest again and Nines noticed that he couldn't understand the argument. He leaned forward further and interrupted the two of them to get clear answers. With a stare but a horrific smile Daniel began to speak:</p><p>"There are rumors that the cursed God-King is fucking his own half-brother." Nines choked on the thirium and began to cough. "What? For real?"</p><p>Shaking his head, Connor interfered. “He's talking nonsense! Those are stupid rumors that are circulating in the human’s and android’s camps, because no one except him and the priestesses are allowed to have contact with the God-King. "</p><p>It was an open secret that the priestesses not only paid homage to Kamski or served in state affairs - they also shared the god’s bed. Because of this exclusive position, it was almost natural to establish this connection.</p><p>“It's not just that,” growled the manhunter. “They were seen together. That they are abnormally intimate with each other and it is known that the Dark Paladin performs services that no one else is allowed to do to strengthen Kamski and himself. He draws his power from the god like a parasite! "</p><p>"All paladins do." Nines put down the drinking tube. "And if no one else gets to see the God-King Kamski, who can witness these rumours?"</p><p>Daniel closed his mouth. Irritated and frowned in thought as Nines decided he had enough company for an evening. He got up and wished the others a quiet night.</p><p>Some of them would be dead tomorrow.</p><p>Once again his gaze wandered over the users. Tried to memorize every face before he said goodbye to Connor. His little brother would avoid the fight tomorrow. They couldn't risk losing both princes in battle. Connor would travel back to the capital tomorrow and stay by her mother's side.</p><p>And there he would wait for news of the war.</p><p>"We'll win," Nines whispered his goodbye. Tomorrow he would get the Dark Paladin's head. Or take him hostage.</p><p>*****</p><p>The battle was lost.</p><p>The field was soaked with blood. Bodies lay grotesquely on the ground, limbs were abandoned and lost forever. Puddles of blue and red mingled between frozen faces and split skulls.</p><p>They had been overrun. Those who could had fled. Others might have been luckier. At least, Nines hoped so. He had lost track in the course of the battle.</p><p>At first it had seemed like they would win, but then the enemy reinforcements had arrived - with them the Dark Paladin. And not just him. All the paladins were on the battlefield. He had felt them all.</p><p>He had seen the Gray Wolf from a distance. His hammer had split not only skulls, but the earth and stopped the androids' advance. The old man was still strong and feared as in his youth.</p><p>Nines had seen how the Black Widow with her double blades and magic had slaughtered the androids. She lived up to her name as her dark threads had spun across the floor and caught and hindered the androids. Her blades had impaled and torn apart the rest.</p><p>In the distance the Lion's roar of war could be heard. Followed by a terrifying front of fire that not even the android magicians could stop.</p><p>And more and more paladins had appeared. They'd pushed them back and broken the android’s battle order. Nines had tried to stop the Wolf - but hadn't even gotten close. The Widow stood in the way. Her black armor was covered in blood, but her steel threads hadn't caught Nines. His blade had cut them like cloth, but the chance to strike her down had never come-</p><p>Dark wings had darkened his world. Similar to his own, silver pair.</p><p>They had struggled; merciless and inexorable. Their swords danced so deadly and fast, so clinkingly bright in their own deadly melody, so incomparable that time itself came to a standstill.</p><p>But now the minutes were ticking again. Shockingly fast.</p><p>Nine's fingers burned, his arm felt numb, and his legs couldn't hold him up. The lust for battle was gone. With it his victory.</p><p>Now he felt the legendary, magical blade, which was like his own, under his chin and was forced to look up at his archenemy. He had never been so close to him before. </p><p>He tried to recognize something in silence, but the visor did not allow him to see anything more than the man's eyes. Only his android powers allowed him to determine the color. Storm gray. Just as the stories said.</p><p>And yet - strangely familiar.</p><p>The Widow appeared next to him. Her voice consumed and eerily. Unnaturally. As if one had summoned a creature from the dark past to tear the androids to pieces with her sickles. The divine blades allowed humans to do things that otherwise only gods could do. Androids like himself should never have mastered them.</p><p>She spoke in the human tongue, but Nines understood every word and hoped to gather his strength in the meantime. If he managed to take the Dark Paladin hostage, maybe he could escape and ...</p><p><em> "Kill him! What are you waiting for?!” </em> She hissed with so much disgust that he thought he could feel her deadly poison on his skin just by her words.</p><p>The gray eyes stared down at the enemy prince. Then suddenly the blade was gone and the other paladin's voice thundered down on him. Heavy with the accent of a Detrotian. " Go." </p><p>A high-pitched screech followed. Consumed anger. For a second Nines thought the bitch was going to pounce on him, but her companion stopped her and hissed something that Nines couldn't hear.</p><p>He wasn't about to find out. His silver wings, almost metallic like his armor, unfolded again and with a violent thrust he propelled his body into the air. Away from death. Away from his enemies.</p><p>Before a blade or arrow could knock him down. The Widow's angry screams haunted him - as did the stormy eyes.</p><p>*****</p><p>
  <em> "I'm laying down, eating snow. My fur is hot, my tongue is cold ” </em>
</p><p>The first snow of the year trickled down softly. Covered the dead on the battlefield with a gray kerchief, as cold as their motionless bodies. The cold substance stayed on the tents too, wrapping them in frost and white powder, weighing the fabric down, and some of the soldiers were busy pushing it off the roofs to keep them from collapsing.</p><p>The snow crunched under his boots as he pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders. Lost in his thoughts and the innocent, untouched sight of the gently falling flakes.</p><p>
  <em> “On a bed of spider web. I think of how to change myself. " </em>
</p><p>He reached out a hand and watched a snowflake melt on the palm of his hand. He sang the song softly like a praise, like a prayer that he couldn't get out of his head. In honor of the fallen. As thanks for the victory.</p><p><em> "A lot of hope in a one man tent. There's no room for innocence. So take me home before the storm. Velvet mites will keep us warm. </em>"</p><p>Tina stared sideways at him. Mute and angry. But she didn't interrupt him. Words were magic. Spun in song, all the more powerful.</p><p>
  <em> "Uncover our heads and reveal our souls." </em>
</p><p>Difficult steps announced new visitors. Captain Allen appeared. Presumably he brought news from Duke Anderson, the old gray wolf. The man stopped before sinking into the snow, his head bowed in awe.</p><p>"My prince", Allen was not as familiar as Tina when he had to obey orders. “We have received new orders. Lord Anderson is on his way to Jericho to help Duke Perkins. We ourselves should continue to secure the borders and- "</p><p>"My brother has other plans," Gavin replied, staring up at the sky. It was like someone whispering in his ear. The connection was still so strong, even though he had taken off his sword and armor hours ago.</p><p>“I am to go to the holy spring. He wants to meet me. "</p><p>“He sure doesn't like it that you spared the Silver Paladin. He'll  kick your ass, ” Tina growled from the side and got up while she played with her twin blades, which now looked small and handy, but could quickly become their larger counterparts.</p><p>“I owed it to him. A life for a life. ” Gavin stared at her. His trademark, the scar, the story of which everyone knew, can be seen prominently in the light of the torches. The dirt once had protected his identity, but it wasn't the dirt that had spared his life.</p><p>The crown prince of androids didn't have to obey his laws - but he had and let them both go. He had made the sacred trade. And Gavin had paid him back. Even if, with mixed emotions.</p><p>Gavin rubbed his hair and his gaze returned to the sky.</p><p>“I'll get my revenge another time. Allen, send the hunters. Under the leadership of Lord Miller. "</p><p>The Falcon would slaughter or capture those who fled. Maybe even catch the injured prince. Gavin had always been able to rely on Chris Miller. Even before the man had become a paladin and was nicknamed the Hunting Falcon of God. He, Tina and Allen were Gavin's most trusted companions. </p><p><em> “We were hungry before we were born” </em>, the last, old words flew into the air before he licked his lips. The Silver Paladin escaped. To the other end of the empire - but he would never escape from his fate.</p><p>There was no end to the God-King's greed.</p><p>And Gavin's blade showed no mercy until he did his brother's will.</p><p>He raised the divine sword in the sky, a symbol of victory, while a smile appeared on his lips. The humans around him cheered and shouted his name to celebrate the victory against the androids:</p><p>"Long live the Dark Paladin!"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong><br/>Thank you for reading :)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <strong>English is not my mother tongue, so I am sorry for mistakes. I am still learning:)</strong></p><p> </p><p>  <strong> Did you like it? Questions? Are you interested in a second part? Let me know ❤<br/>Comments and kudos are very welcome. They could inspire me to write a new part :3</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The song which Gavin is singing is from Fever ray : "Keep the streets empty for me". It's a beautiful song that inspired me For the melodramatic parts.<br/> </p><p>  <strong>Special thanks to my dear beta reader Jukraft. You helped me a lot with the story  💙💙💙💙</strong><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>